As web pages become more complex and dynamic, more and more users turn to them for enabling and/or consuming a multitude of different types of content, functions, features, and/or services. For example, a web page may include static content, such as an image, and/or dynamic content that may rely on other services or additional content from other locations. Thus, different web pages may be able to load on a screen, for example, at different speeds. Additionally, as more functionality is enabled, and more people look towards web pages for providing content as well as services, render latency has become more of an issue. However, some web pages may load faster with certain browser applications than with others. Additionally, relatively minor changes to the structure of a web page, changes in embedded code within the web page, and/or changes to the external services being called by the web page may impact the load times of the web page. As such, managing performance information associated with web pages or other electronic content may pose challenges to developers and/or content providers.